We intend to establish the mechanism of action of Glyoxalase 1 and learn as much information as possible about the structure of the enzyme with special emphasis on the active site. Such knowledge should make it possible to predict and test inhibitors of the enzyme. We also intend to synthesize and test potential inhibitors of the Glyoxalase system; and submit these compounds for in vivo antitumor screening.